


Looking Sharp, Feeling Splendid

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Otoya's too smitten for his own good, SL - Freeform, Shining Live, Shining Solo Series, TokiOto is canon, Tokiya what have you done, tokioto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: After waiting so long, the day finally arrives for Otoya's Shining Solo Series turn. But finding out your favourite person ever is going to be your producer? That only makes the event a million times better. That producer also happening to be your boyfriend? A billion times better. As excited as Otoya is for this moment, he knows Tokiya isn't going to go too easy on getting him out of his comfort zone. But he's determined to succeed and make people proud of him.





	Looking Sharp, Feeling Splendid

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist. Also hoping Syo really is the guest appearance because then all three of my boys in one place, I'll be so happy! 
> 
> Ah yes, bear in mind that this was written before the event started, thank you ^^

Otoya could feel himself trembling as his eyes bore into the sheet of paper with STARISH's names on it. He couldn't believe his luck. This was really happening! Truly, actually happening! He bit his lip to stop the wide, stupid grin that he could feel pushing it's way onto his face. His heart was beating so hard and so fast that he swore he was going to stop breathing and drop dead at any given moment. This was too good to be true, right?! There was no way, not even in his dreams had he expected a day like this to come. And yet, here it was, written clearly in black and white. 

"Otoya? Hey, you okay?" He could hear Cecil from where he stood beside him, trying to take a peek at the paper he held.

"What does it say? Who's your producer, Ikki?" Ren called to him too.

Otoya couldn't hold back any longer. He dropped the paper and launched himself into Tokiya's arms, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and nuzzling into his shoulder. He even sniffled slightly as he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to cry, although he knew it looked like he was upset right now, but his happiness was beginning to overwhelm him. He took short, rapid breaths - nearly hyperventilating - but began to slowly calm himself down when Tokiya returned his embrace and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Does it say what I think it says, judging from this sort of reaction?" He heard Tokiya ask. "Hey Otoya, calm down, it's not something to get so worked up over".

"I-I-I kn-know, Tokiya," he sniffled, "I'm s-sorry, I'm just s-s-so happy...!"

"It's true Icchi, you've been chosen as the lucky one to produce Otoya's Shining Solo," Ren handed Tokiya the paper and Otoya had to look up into those deep, dark ocean blues after receiving a kiss to his crown. 

"Just so you know, I'm not going too easy on you," Tokiya said with a wink which had Otoya blushing like crazy. 

He smiled all the same, a smaller smile than usual, and replied in a soft tone, "I know you won't. I'm gonna do my best Tokiya, I promise!" He buried his face back into Tokiya's shoulder, feeling as if Heaven itself had shined a holy light down upon him and blessed him just for this day. The day he'd been so eagerly awaiting ever since helping produce Cecil's performance the first time they did this series of events. And now he got to work with Tokiya - his princely, usually stoic yet kind, gentle and loving boyfriend - making this day a billion times better than he'd ever imagined.

* * *

Otoya paced up and down the green room, eagerly awaiting Tokiya's arrival. Tokiya knew him better than anyone and since he had to go slightly out of his comfort zone with this event, he believed Tokiya would come up with the most fitting theme for him. What that theme was, however, he had not a clue. He groaned in exasperation and sank down into the closest chair and laid his head on the table, shutting his eyes tight. 

His head shot back up at breakneck speed when he heard the click of the door opening and was met with Tokiya's blinking as his stance was paused in the doorway. He then shut the door with a smile and walked over, taking the seat opposite him. How professional. How typical of Tokiya. Otoya watched him lay a few sheets of paper on the table between them and his eyes widen with curiosity. Now that Tokiya had come back with an idea of what he wanted him to try doing, his excitement overtook his nerves and he began to fidget.

Tokiya's eyes sparkled with amusement and Otoya pouted at him. He didn't want to be in suspense any longer! Tokiya chuckled quietly and pushed the papers toward him, encouragingly. "Take a look at those and tell me what you think. Hopefully it'll suit you and you'll be pleasantly surprised".

Otoya scooped up the papers and shuffled through them, his brows furrowing and even his tongue stuck out a tiny bit as he concentrated. There were articles and pictures of clothing. Fancy looking clothing including canes and different hats like fedoras, top hats, etc. In red pen, there were notes from Tokiya himself and Otoya guessed that those were supposed to help him out with understanding what Tokiya wanted him to do. It looked completely out of what he was used to, but he expected that.

"...You want me to look fancy? Like rich and stuff?" He finally looked up and asked. "B-But Tokiya, I-"

"You _can_ do it, Otoya. Protests might work on anyone else but I know you, and I know you can pull this off. You managed to do that cosmetics ad, didn't you? So you have experience of this side of you. Show them a side they don't expect, that's what I'm asking of you," Tokiya reached over and took hold of his hand, caressing the back with his thumb. Otoya could see the love and affection in his eyes, "Trust me, alright?"

Otoya nodded once and then nodded again more firmly. Tokiya was right - as always - he could do this no problem! Ranmaru had helped him bring out this more mature side of him last time, and he was going to put that experience to good use.

* * *

"You're off beat again".

Otoya growled in frustration as he halted his dance and kicked the floor pitifully, his shoes squeaking against the shiny wood as he did so. He was exhausted. They'd been practicing new moves for hours on end and Otoya was about to flop on the floor like a child, not wanting to do any more. He knew Tokiya was doing his best to get things right, and Otoya was meeting his expectations so far. The music was different to what he was also used to, but as Tokiya had always been telling him; idols have to learn to adapt.

Otoya rested his hands on his knees and bent his body over to hang his head, panting from his exhaustion. Tokiya's footsteps sounded closer and he felt him pat his back sympathetically, gripping onto his shoulder and pulling him back up straight. They looked into each other's eyes and Otoya couldn't resist the invisible rope that pulled him into Tokiya's arms and let him press his lips against his own. 

There was something magical about Tokiya. His touch, his voice, his singing, his eyes, his warmth, his kisses, his love, everything. Even though Tokiya had told him more than once how he'd fallen in love with him, Otoya still had no idea how he'd managed it. Falling for Tokiya had been somewhat easy after he'd been coaxed out of his shell and opened up a little. Otoya had been told he had a special effect on getting into people's hearts, but he'd never believed it for real until he'd heard Tokiya return his feelings one evening while they'd been huddled under the blankets on the couch in their dorm room. 

"You're doing great, I promise," Tokiya murmured as Otoya relaxed in his arms and laid his head on Tokiya's shoulder. "How about we take five and I'll go get your outfit. Perhaps if you're in what you're supposed to wear then the dance sequence might become easier. You should feel more in the zone than you do now".

"The outfit's already ready? But we only had measurements done just the other day!"

Tokiya chuckled, "They work quick, hm?" He kissed his forehead and moved toward the door, "Go clean yourself up and I'll see you back here in a few".

"You got it, Tokiya!"

* * *

"Hm...there's something missing and I can't quite put my finger on it..." Tokiya tapped his chin as his eyes roamed Otoya's body, looking him up and down several times.

Otoya felt slightly uncomfortable in what he was wearing, but at least it wasn't as alluring or as exposed as the clothing he'd been given when he'd had to do his cosmetics ad with Ranmaru. The red shirt was definitely chosen to suit his colouring, and he felt much older than he looked or, in fact, was. Well, Tokiya had told him he wished he'd begin to act more his age when his birthday had come around earlier in the year. He realised that Tokiya had told him a lot of things.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Syo walked in holding something behind his back. He looked Otoya up and down also after nodding to Tokiya in greeting and couldn't stop himself from laughing. Otoya pouted playfully with a roll of his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"Man don't you look dapper this afternoon young man," Syo mocked his look and turned to Tokiya, "I can't believe it. You seriously put him up to this? God, you treat your boyfriend so well".

"What brings you here, Syo?" Tokiya asked instead of replying. 

"Right! So since Tokiya told us all what theme he was going for the other day, I figured I might help out with the fashion department; my dad  _is_ a fashion designer after all. So I got you these little things, thought they might come in handy".

He took his hands from behind his back and held up a fedora hat - most likely one of his own - and a silver tipped cane. Handing them over to his best friend with a smirk, Syo stood back and watched as Otoya tried the hat on, then flicked it upward a little so it didn't cover his vision too much. He held the cane in front of him and straightened his back, red eyes looking almost nervously at Tokiya as he sought approval.

Tokiya hummed in thought before he clicked his fingers. "That's what I was looking for! Thank you Syo, those have come in handy".

"Not a problem you guys, see ya around Otoya! Tokiya!" Syo gave one more cackle followed with an "oh man" as he left.

Otoya couldn't help but smile as he met Tokiya's approving stance. "Ready to try it again?"

"You bet, let's do it!"

* * *

"Tokiya? I'm getting nervous..."

"Don't be".

"It's not that easy! Oooh...now I know how Cecil felt when he had to do this and I was in your position. That was so much easier..."

Tokiya turned Otoya to face him and the two wrapped themselves in an embrace as they stood backstage. "You've come this far, Otoya. You're going to go out there, perform the very best to your ability and remembering everything we've been over, everything I've taught you. You're going to give them a show they'll never dream to forget, okay? You'll do just fine".

"Y-Yeah...Yeah. Yeah! Yeah, I will! I'm gonna give it my all out there!"

"Haha, good boy," Tokiya chuckled and leaned in to kiss him with a hint of encouragement. "I'm gonna be right here with you, just like always".

Otoya nodded and kissed him again. He watched as Tokiya moved effortlessly out onto the stage and greeted the audience and when Otoya heard his partner announce his own name, he took a deep breath and strode out to join him with all the confidence he could muster up. This was it.

This was going to be the best performance he'd ever given the world. And by God, he was going to make everyone who had their eyes on him so damn proud.


End file.
